


【盾冬】畏寒

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 巴基一开始以为史蒂夫只是在找借口，后来他发现他确实怕冷（史蒂夫也确实是在找借口）





	【盾冬】畏寒

史蒂夫·罗杰斯大概是整个布鲁克林最不讨人喜欢的小孩了。

肮脏，穷酸，笨手笨脚，疾病缠身。

最令人恼火的是他的固执，固执到不可理喻。当他板起那张蜡黄的脸，用湛蓝的双眼死死地瞪视着对方时，通常就意味着接下来的二十几分钟里将会发生一场单方面碾压式斗殴，而被碾压者则会试图用一块散发着腐臭的生锈垃圾桶盖以及一通长篇大论来进行抵御与反击。

比如现在，在一张泛着潮气，锈迹斑斑的单人床上。 

“你给我上来，巴基。”史蒂夫掀开身上潮湿厚实的棉被，瞪大了自己的双眼，试图以此增加威慑力。“你这么怕冷，我可不想明天一早看到一根冰棍僵在地上，而他的身上只盖了一条桌布！”

巴基听到“怕冷”一词时翻了个白眼，却还是顺从地从地板上爬了起来，史蒂夫为此露出了一个满意的笑容，像极了莎拉女士深情凝望烤炉中的苹果派。他抖了抖桌布上的灰尘，将其盖在了棉被之上，顺势钻进史蒂夫打开的被窝里，脆弱的铁床发出了不详的嘎吱声，整个床身都跟着抖了抖

“好吧——好吧——，你怕冷的巴基哥哥今晚要抱着暖炉史蒂薇取暖了。”

史蒂夫的固执只在巴基这里有用，巴基有时候甚至会觉得史蒂夫会挨这么多打都是自己的错，让他以为自己的长篇大论在别的地方也总有得到回应的时候。但他就是没办法拒绝史蒂夫，那双蓝眼睛仿佛有魔力，一种只针对自己的奇异力量，能够通过瞪视来搅乱自己的脑袋，把自己变成一个只会点头说好的机器。

这种漫无边际的胡思乱想甜蜜极了，巴基悄咪咪地蹭了蹭史蒂夫乱糟糟的金发，满心欢喜地闭上了双眼。

只要和他的小史蒂薇呆在一起，当个呆头呆脑的机器也不坏呀。

————

巴恩斯中士是军营里最受欢迎的人物。他英俊潇洒，满嘴的俏皮话，笑容总是柔软的，眼神却调皮得有些轻浮，这使他不像个军人，倒更像个布鲁克林小酒馆中的普通少年，会花光身上的英镑只为能亲吻一只柔软白嫩的手背。

没有人是不喜欢他的。下级愿意听他指挥，同僚喜欢请他喝酒，上司也乐意与他开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，就连以严苛著称的菲利普上校也会在他面前松开紧皱的眉头。后方的姑娘们就更不用说了，107兵团回后方休整的时候小酒馆里最为热闹。她们穿上最为鲜艳的裙子，喷上当时能得到的最好的香水，宛如绽放在战场后方的玫瑰。 

玫瑰们簇拥在巴恩斯中士的身边，他总是幽默风趣的，甜言蜜语变着法子的往外冒，还会用在赌桌上赢来的钱请女士喝酒，哄得所有人都开心。有些姑娘会故意将他灌醉，这时中士就会放下笨重的酒杯，给姑娘们讲他当兵前的故事。大部分时间都在说他那漂亮可爱的青梅竹马，说她是如何的迷人，又是如何的固执；说他们如何在破旧的小屋里拥吻，又是如何在未来博物馆分别。

“她生下来就是那个样子，小身板，很不健康，但很漂亮，也很聪明。他……她从小就聪明，很会画画，是个大艺术家。我们……”，中士眯起了双眼，右手握在半满的酒杯上，手指来回敲打着，发出叮铃的响声：“我们约好了，她会在布鲁克林等我，等到战争结束，我们就结婚。我会找个体面的工作，他……她就当个画家，艺术家，或者随便什么想干的。我们会拥有一段很幸福的婚姻，过上梦想中的生活，等到战争结束……”

中士说到这里的时候总是很深情，灰绿的眸子里闪着点点光芒，仿佛他描述的不是什么遥不可及的未来，一场一触即散的梦。很多士兵在谈及未来时总是很伤感，或是麻木，但中士不是。他说着他那远在布鲁克林的未婚妻，说着他们的婚姻与承诺，笑容总是那么明朗甜蜜，好像就在明天，明天他就能回家去，见到日思夜想的可人儿，而不是战场上随便哪个士兵的尸体残肢。

比起甜言蜜语，姑娘们更爱听这个。没有人不喜欢深情的男人，不爱听充满希望的故事，特别是在这种到处是枪炮声的时候，连士兵们也爱听这个，听完了还会在一旁偷偷抹眼泪。他们太需要希望，需要盼头了。

只有一次，中士实在是有些喝多了，据说107师被指派了极其艰巨的任务，明日就要动身。之前已经有两个师的弟兄们牺牲在了那里，而如今这重担终于砸在了他们的身上，九死一生。

“他……他喜欢抱着我睡觉，总是找借口说怕我冷，”中士又灌了一口酒下肚：“明明怕冷的是他才对呀……我得回去给他取暖呢，不然怎么办呢，他要被冻死啦……”

大家都说中士喝得太醉了，连未婚妻是个姑娘都忘了。

这是他第一次展现出愁容，眼眶雾蒙蒙的。中士笑着拒绝了伸到眼底的花手帕（“可不能弄脏姑娘们的东西啊”），用粗糙的袖子狠狠擦了把眼睛，仿佛想把什么扎根心底的东西连着一起擦掉。

————

巴恩斯中士很少在部队里发火。他看起来像是个轻浮的坏小子，但只要是跟他相处过一段时间的人都知道，中士其实是个很好相处的人，可能是军营里最好脾气的人之一了，几乎没有什么人能惹得中士破口大骂。

但美国队长不愧是美国队长。 

“史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，你他妈就是想气死我是吧！？”

被点到名的负伤人士躺在病床上，冲着缓缓打开的门缝努了努嘴，于是病房的木板门又迅速关上了，“吱呀”一声短促无力。 

巴基还沉浸在自己的怒气中，丝毫没意识到自己已经吓走了一位可爱的护士小姐。

“就你能耐，就你能耐是吧？啊？那颗手榴弹离我他妈的有半个你那么远，我自己不会躲的是吗？啊？要你来救？血清是全都打到你的小脑袋里去了是不是？看到个手榴弹形状的东西就想扑一扑是不是？？？你他妈的一身国旗铺在地上目标有多大你自己不知道吗？不知道？好，我来告诉你有多大，有‘哈喽纳粹德国我是你们的宿敌，最想干掉的人物no.1美国队长，我现在趴在地上没有武器也没有保护措施因为我想帮我的朋友挡住一个他能轻松躲避的手榴弹所以我的盾牌被压在了身下’这么大你这傻×！！！现在，给我把这个吃了，吃完！”

中士嘴上连珠炮似的骂个不停，手上却也没有闲着。他边骂边放下手里的小刀，靴子踢了踢面前装满苹果皮的小桶，如同恶毒的巫婆逼迫白雪公主吃毒苹果似的将一块被完美去皮的苹果塞到了史蒂夫的手上。 

史蒂夫低头看了看苹果，又看了看巴基。

“干嘛？”巴基没好气地翻了个白眼，显然是没有消气，但还是将满肚子的气急败坏和着口水一起咽了回去。 

也不知道是心疼自己的嗓子还是病床上那个傻子。

“我觉得我伤得不重，今晚就能出院。” 

“…………” 

巴基的脑袋跟着嗓子一起痛了起来，但他的手不痛，不但不痛，甚至有点痒，并且对着病床上某个摆出一副“美国队长要你交国税”的表情的脸蛋跃跃欲试。

“我知道你要说什么，但我不能因为这点小伤霸占珍贵的床位，外面还有很多受伤的士兵，他们远比我需要治疗。”

巴基觉得自己要晕过去了，自从这个小子有了一副绝对不会被人拉到小巷里揍的躯体之后就一直在气晕自己的边缘大鹏展翅。

小伤！老天爷啊这个傻子管断了两根肋骨叫小伤！！

他妈的，他妈的美国队长精神！

“再说了，”史蒂夫抢在他破口大骂之前插嘴道：“要是我晚上回不去，谁在睡觉的时候给你取暖呢？”

这下轮到巴基盯史蒂夫了。

史蒂夫不为所动，他一脸正直地啃着苹果，汁水顺着手指滴了下来，但他好像没有注意到，红晕顺着脖子蔓延到了整张脸，喉结随着吞咽上下蠕动。

“所以说……”巴基抽了两张纸示意史蒂夫把手伸过来，把上面快要滴下来的苹果汁一点点地擦掉，但他脸上的表情让史蒂夫产生了一种错觉，好像触碰到自己的手的并不是什么苍白粗糙的纸巾，而是个什么更加柔软湿润的东西。

“你就是怕巴基哥哥晚上不留在医院给他的史蒂薇暖被窝呗？”

———— 

他们说他不是人类。

 

他们说他是武器。

 

他们说他是资产。

 

他们拆卸他，重组他。

 

他什么都不知道，什么都不记得，他只觉得疼，又疼又冷。

 

武器会觉得又疼又冷吗？

 

他问过一次，再没有第二次。

 

冰冷的棍棒裹挟着寒风砸在身上，边角突起的狼牙卷走了几块皮肉。

 

你还疼吗？你还冷吗？

 

他不知道疼是什么，冷是什么。

 

他摇头。

 

武器不该有疑问。

————

他想过去找史蒂夫，去那个电视里常常出现的“复仇者大厦”。九头蛇疲于对付复仇者们，只能派出一些杂鱼来回收自己，不难对付，只是有些难缠。他本来打算解决完这些小兵就去看看美国队长，那个金黄蓝眼的大个子，他本能地想要去往他的身边。

后来巴基终于想起来这种本能来源何处，却又不敢回去了。

史蒂夫已经有了新的伙伴，那个有着机械翅膀的猎鹰，他们之前交过手，巴基还撕了他的翅膀，把他从几千米的高空踹了下去（感谢上帝他还活着，他会是个很好的搭档），还有黑寡妇，巴基很久以前训练过她，他清楚她的实力与品质，有了她的保护史蒂夫会很安全的。

还有托尼，索尔，一群记不清名字的复仇者们，他在电视上看到过他们在一起时的情景。史蒂夫还是很少笑，但他的表情是柔和的，特别是在与其他复仇者们对话的时候，他能感受到他打从心底的信任。

史蒂夫的一切都很好，新的朋友，新的家，新的时代，不需要再添个精神状态不稳定的疯子杀手来给他徒增烦恼了。

他能做的只是抖一抖桌布，将其铺在既潮又脏的棉被之上，然而那个会为他打开被子的人不在，他就只好自己代劳，钻进黑黢黢的被窝里。窗户上糊了满满一层旧报纸。屋顶、墙面、木板门，任何一个可能有洞的地方都被他填满了，然而冷风还是从四面八方看不见的角落灌了进来，刺得他四肢冰凉。

巴基侧过身去，将棉被的一角从身下艰难地抽出来，另一只手攥紧另一角，细细调整，直到棉被完美地包住他的整个后背，裹紧。

——你这么怕冷，我可不想明天一早看到一根冰棍僵在地上，而他的身上只盖了一条桌布！

——要是我晚上回不去，谁在睡觉的时候给你取暖呢？

他想象有人从后面抱住他，但他还是冷。

又疼又冷。

————

史蒂夫找回巴基已经有两个星期了，他孤零零地躺在自己的大床上，盯着天花板发呆。

巴基无时无刻不在紧张，但已经比刚开始要好多了，史蒂夫看得出来，巴基在努力适应，努力改变。他不会再冲着接近自己的人拔枪，也开始学着控制机械臂的力道，让它做点除了杀人之外的工作，这很好。

但巴基仍旧会感到害怕，特别是在夜晚，巴基说九头蛇喜欢在晚上派遣回收人员。史蒂夫曾经提议让巴基到自己的床上睡（“这没什么的，如果你还记得的话，我们小时候总是一起睡的，这样可以，呃，取暖”），但被立刻拒绝了。巴基说他害怕会在睡梦中伤害到史蒂夫，他不想让他担心。

看在老天的份上史蒂夫更担心了。

巴基有时候会在史蒂夫的房间门口待着，一待就是一个晚上。史蒂夫一开始以为巴基是想要进来但不敢敲门，他高兴坏了，简直是冲出去开的门，但每当他打开房门时迎接他的都只有黑洞洞的客厅，冷风顺着大开的房门闯进来，引起一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

后来史蒂夫就不去开门了，他只是躺在床上醒着，浅浅的心跳声从门外传进来，若隐若现。史蒂夫就这样耐心地数着，他将所有的注意力都集中在了耳膜，筛掉自己的呼吸，自己的心跳，还有血液汩汩流动的声音，只为了捕捉门口那微弱的震动。

今时一如往日，史蒂夫有些挫败地盯着昏暗的天花板。今天巴基尝试着烤了苹果馅饼，成功地逼着史塔克所能给出的最智能的烤箱自我毁灭，据说托尼就是专门为了巴基才设计的自毁系统，防止爆炸扰民，谢了老兄。

之后巴基就再也没有说过话了，他就那样阴沉地坐在那里，眼神失落，史蒂夫感觉自己看到一朵小乌云飘在巴基可爱的脑袋上，时不时还会落下几滴雨，典型的迪士尼风格。

说起来巴基最近好像挺爱看迪士尼的动画片的，要不要下载几部唐老鸭给他看呢。

白雪公主好像也不错？

狮子王会不会太血腥了？

正当史蒂夫胡思乱想之际，门口终于传来了声音。

不是往常那时有时无的心跳声，而是更为响亮的，清脆的，敲门声。

“史蒂夫，我能进来吗？”

“……”

史蒂夫清楚地听到了自己吞咽口水的声音，他的呼吸变得急促，身体里的血液一股脑地涌了上来，他好像能听到一群有着美丽脸蛋的天使围着自己唱赞歌。

“当然！请……咳……请进吧！”

我刚才破音了吗？我刚才破音了吧！会不会吓到巴基？我的天史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯你在想什么蠢问题呢？？

门被打开了一条缝，那个刚刚还在史蒂夫脑海里唱“哈利路亚”的人就站在那里，手里紧紧抱着一个枕头。

“我想我有点怕冷，也许你能……分一半床给我……之类的？你知道的……取暖。”

那声音喑哑低沉，犹如粗糙的沙砾划破冰冷的黑夜。

那是史蒂夫听过最优美的声音

 

end


End file.
